


［异坤］爱难辨（13）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “你知道，我爱你是真的。”





	［异坤］爱难辨（13）

**爱难辨 第十三话** \- “ 你知道，我爱你是真的。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


同样的“手錶”，王子异在蔡徐坤手上见过。

王子异怪自己无知，那时候还以为蔡徐坤幼稚，自己给自己画那么丑的一个手錶，原来是孩子画的。王子异猜蔡徐坤一直和孩子见面，只是蔡徐坤在刻意隐瞒，让他抓不住那些蛛丝马迹，包括手机屏保。

从屏保上看看不清，现在近距离亲眼看到孩子，才发现孩子和蔡徐坤长得很像，尤其是左脸上的那颗痣，简直一模一样，让王子异看得入迷。

王子异对孩子笑，孩子睁大了那双又大又圆的眼睛，对着王子异眨了眨眼，仿佛在撒娇卖萌，让王子异笑得更开了。

  
  


“宝贝，你叫什么名字？”

  
  


孩子指着旁边的花丛，王子异一眼望去，花丛里最耀眼的是那朵向日葵。

  
  


“小葵叫小葵~”

  
  


小葵，向日葵的葵，很贴切的名字，阳光活泼可爱，不知道是不是蔡徐坤改的。

王子异在心里喊了一次孩子的名字，也亲口喊了一次。

  
  


“小葵......”

  
  


孩子点点头回应，孩子做的每一个小动作都让王子异觉得可爱，他忍不住伸手摸摸孩子的脸蛋，孩子却突然抓住了他的手。

  
  


“闪闪的，菜哥哥也有哦~”

  
  


王子异愣了一下才意识过来，孩子指的是他手上的那枚戒指，蔡徐坤也有。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤到家后不见王子异就有点郁闷，还以为男人会在家里等自己，早知道男人也出门了就不听男人的话提早回家，留在孤儿院里多陪小葵一会儿。

蔡徐坤在大厅里坐着犹豫了十五分钟，最后还是不争气地拿出了手机给王子异发短信。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

  
  


王子异

18：30

［我到家了］

18：40

［我说我到家了......］

［你在哪儿？］

18：48

［哼...王子异！］

［已读不回是什么意思？］

［🐽🐽🐽］

［王子异你骂我是🐷？！］

［🐼🐻🦛🐸🐮🦔］

［🐨🦊🐰🦁🐱🐽］

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤心里顿然有种七上八下的感觉，看着那两行小动物就想起小葵，男人怎么像小葵一样乱按乱回复了？

隐隐的不安在蔡徐坤心里泛漾，他告诉自己别胡思乱想，或许男人只是偶尔幼稚一次，男人不可能无缘无故去孤儿院，更不会刚巧碰上小葵。

万分之一的可能就是不可能。

\---

  
  


晚了，孤儿院的闸门已经关上，王子异只能远望进去，看着小葵被院长牵着走，慢慢地从他的视野里消失。

王子异把手机放回兜里，默默地叹了一口大气。不论是年龄还是外貌，王子异都合理地怀疑小葵是他和蔡徐坤的孩子，也许蔡徐坤当年根本没做流产手术......

只是王子异不明白蔡徐坤为什么要隐瞒事实。

  
  


**原来那个躺在病床上脸色苍白的你是假象**

**原来你是故意的**

**故意让我恨之入骨**

**为什么要偷偷地把孩子生下来**

**为什么生下来了又不敢告诉我**

**为什么生下来了又把孩子送到孤儿院？**

**蔡徐坤，你是个会心软的狠人**

**明明不舍得......**

**你还想要我恨你恨多久？**

**你不知道，我早就不恨了**

**和你一样，不舍得。**

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异一个人在孤儿院附近兜风，散心过后才回家，到家的时候已经是九点。陈叔说蔡徐坤已经吃过晚饭，人在客房里。

王子异赶紧上楼找人，房门是锁着的，王子异只能在门外轻声呼喊。

  
  


“坤...睡了吗？我们谈谈。”

  
  


王子异没有得到门里人的回应，他轻轻叹气，过了一会儿却收到了短信。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

  
  


坤坤

21：05

［已睡勿扰］

［不闹了］

［出来我们聊聊］

21：17

［坤坤？］

［已睡勿扰💤］

［已睡勿扰💤］

［已睡勿扰💤］

［蔡徐坤］

［我刚去哪儿了你不想知道吗？］

［随便你......］

［如果说我去了一趟孤儿院呢？］

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异在客房门外等了五分钟，咔嚓一声，门锁终于被解开，蔡徐坤从房间里头缓缓地走出来。

两人对视了许久，都在等对方先开口。蔡徐坤更是一副欲言又止，他固然感受到王子异的低气压，但男人现在的眼神让他看不懂。生气？受伤？疑惑？心疼？还是全都有？蔡徐坤缓缓地垂下头，不敢看王子异，也继续保持沉默。

王子异轻轻地抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，不给蔡徐坤逃避的机会。其实小葵是不是他们的孩子已经呼之欲出，但王子异想从蔡徐坤口中听到答案。

蔡徐坤不知道该怎么办，男人看似已经知道了孩子的存在，却又不完全拆穿，这让蔡徐坤莫名的心慌和委屈，内心在坦白和否认之间来回纠结。

王子异感觉到蔡徐坤的不安，他一手抚捧着蔡徐坤的脸，拇指轻轻地划过眼角下的那颗痣。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，告诉我，小葵是我们的孩子。”

  
  


男人果然知道了，蔡徐坤如釋重負，眼泪不禁落下。

  
  


“不...小葵只是个孤...孤儿-”

  
  


“蔡徐坤，我说过你一点也不会说谎。”

  
  


“我没-唔-”

  
  


王子异迅疾地堵上蔡徐坤的嘴唇，撬开蔡徐坤的牙关，深深吻了起来。alpha的吻具有侵略性，明显是生气了要发洩，但omega却抵挡不了自己的alpha的吻。

檀香的苦味在空气中蔓延，蔡徐坤不喜欢，却还是条件反射般地回吻着，手勾住男人的脖子。

一丝血味在两人的口中徘徊，不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇。王子异这时才缓了下来，放轻了亲吻，在蔡徐坤的唇上舔了几下，然后退开。

王子异的气还没消，他气蔡徐坤到此时此刻还要否认他们的孩子，但他也心疼，心疼蔡徐坤忍心把孩子说成孤儿。

王子异看着蔡徐坤源源不绝的眼泪，心抽着痛。他把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，轻声地在蔡徐坤耳边说，“好了，我知道，我都知道......不哭了好不？”

王子异一温柔起来，蔡徐坤也就放任了自己，哭得更厉害。

  
  


“呜...你不知道！王子异你什么都不知！”

“你不知道在你说我们不算什么的那一刻开始，我就没打算要这个孩子”

“你不知道呜呜...不知道在你走的那一刻，我却不舍得......不舍得连唯一可以跟你扯上关系的东西都没有！”

“你不知道我怀小葵的时候都不敢出去打工呜呜-你不知道我一个人根本养不起孩子！”

  
  


蔡徐坤边痛哭边把埋藏在心底里的话一一訴說，三年前的刺，今天终于忍不住要亲手拔出来，而每一条刺拔出来后都仿佛往王子异心上插，让王子异痛不欲生。

  
  


“坤-”

  
  


“王子异你闭嘴！呜呜-”

  
  


王子异第一次看到蔡徐坤崩溃，虽然不知道自己该说什么，但王子异很想插话，道歉也好，安抚蔡徐坤也好，他想做点什么，而不是默默地看着人儿哭泣。

可惜王子异连哼声的机会也没有就被打断了，蔡徐坤心里的苦水太多太多，这次不把事儿说完，他怕以后也就不会说了。

蔡徐坤想一次过通通说出来，让王子异难受心疼，看男人是不是真的爱自己。

  
  


“王子异你不知道呜-我把孩子放在孤儿院门口的时候心有多痛呜呜...你不知道我哭了多少天.......”

“你不知道我去孤儿园当义工就是为了见孩子，看着孩子长大呜呜呜-”

“你不知道小葵长得可爱，害我天天提心吊胆，呜呜-怕他被别人看中，怕他被别人领养走......”

“你也不知道我后悔了，我想把小葵养回来，却没有资格呜呜呜......”

  
  


王子异把怀里的人抱得越来越紧，一手揽腰，一手抓在人儿的后脑勺，力度大得仿佛要把人嵌入自己的身体里。

蔡徐坤把脸扑进王子异的颈窝，哭泣声不断，说话开始变得委屈模糊，但王子异把每一字一句都听得很清楚。

  
  


“呜-直到你来找我签协议书，我很快就答应了，你知道是为什么吗？呜呜呜......你就觉得我为了那些钱！你就觉得我犯贱呜呜呜......”

  
  


“不-”

  
  


王子异想为自己辩解，之前说过的那些狠话都只是气话，不是真心的，他不希望蔡徐坤放在心里。但王子异刚开口就又一次被蔡徐坤打住了。

  
  


“呜-王子异我还没说完！你都不知道那些钱我一毛都不敢花......”

  
  


其实王子异知道，他当然知道。他给蔡徐坤了支票和银行卡，支票蔡徐坤没有兑换，而银行卡蔡徐坤连密码都没问，怎么可能刷过？王子异也曾经为这事儿纠结，他知道蔡徐坤从来不图他的钱。

  
  


“你根本不知道呜-我想要的只是那本结婚证，有了它我才可以把孩子领回来。你不知道我把结婚证的副本都藏好了呜呜....”

“我本来打算...打算再去打工，多赚一点钱，等一年后我们离婚了呜呜-也可以把孩子领回去呜......”

  
  


王子异的心狠狠地抽了一下，不是因为知道了蔡徐坤答应和他结婚的目的，而是因为蔡徐坤对这场假婚姻没有任何的盼望，可王子异有，从一开始就有，他以为蔡徐坤也一样，但蔡徐坤总是想着他们会如期离婚。

  
  


“呜呜...王子异你不知道你把我的计划都打乱了.......”

“我都还没确定你说爱我是不是真的呜- 我不敢这么早告诉你小葵的存在，我怕你要回了孩子，一年后却又不要我了呜呜...那我连孩子都没有了怎么办呜呜呜......”

  
  


蔡徐坤顿了一会儿也没再说话，王子异才缓缓地捧起蔡徐坤的脸。蔡徐坤哭成一个花脸猫，鼻子和眼睛都红红腫腫的，他撅起嘴巴，看了一眼王子异才发现王子异也在落泪。

  
  


“哼呜- 王子异你哭什么！别以为你哭了我就原谅你！你今天跟踪我呜...我记住了-唔-”

  
  


嘴唇再次被男人堵上，但这个吻格外温柔，温柔得蔡徐坤不习惯。吻不是很长，断了以后男人却还是凑得很近，仿佛意犹未尽。

王子异后来贴着蔡徐坤的嘴边轻轻说道，“你知道，我爱你是真的。我们明天就把小葵领回家好么？”

  
  
  
•~•~•

第十三话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  



End file.
